


frozen pines

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Burns, Caretaking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots (platonically) in Love, Light Angst, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor Injuries, Physical hurt/comfort, Platonic Relationships, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Snow, Snowchester, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Winter, what up beetwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: "You keep getting hurt, and it's really not good for business, Ranboo."Ranboo laughs, ducking his head for a second before he winces, jerking his hand back. "Right, right. Business. You're looking at me like I did something wrong, Tubbo. What, am I not allowed to come out here and talk to you? Are you too good for me?"Tubbo rolls his eyes. "No, Ranboo, I'm looking at you like you're an idiot," he smiles, "because that's what you are.""Rude."(or, i finally give beetwt content)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 449





	frozen pines

"I can't believe that you keep doing this," Tubbo sighs as he wraps up Ranboo's hands in gauze for the third time this week. "You know better, Ranboo. You _should_ know better. I don't think that I need to keep reminding you that you're half-Enderman, and being half-Enderman means that you get burnt in the snow and in the rain, Ranboo. This is ridiculous. You are ridiculous. I think I specifically told you to not come and visit me unless I said it was okay," Tubbo drones on, knowing damn well that Ranboo isn't going to listen to him. For someone who is quite literally _allergic_ to water and snow, Ranboo certainly seems to have the worst habit of going to places where he knows those two things will be. "You keep getting hurt, and it's really not good for business, Ranboo."

Ranboo laughs, ducking his head for a second before he winces, jerking his hand back. Tubbo takes his hand again, pulling it back to rest on the table. This seems to be their daily ritual whenever Ranboo comes to Snowchester to visit him. And while Tubbo really doesn't mind taking care of his best friend, it's still not ideal. He would prefer if he didn't have to take care of Ranboo at all, but Tubbo doesn't think that that's ever going to happen. At least he's not as bad as Tommy. Tommy is the most self-destructive person that Tubbo has ever met. He wonders how the hell he's managed to get friends who have absolutely no impulse control, he really does.

"Right, right. Business," he smiles, raising an eyebrow at him. Tubbo does the same back at him, grinning a little at the hybrid. Tubbo enjoys seeing Ranboo, he really likes talking to his best friend. He really likes having Ranboo come out and visit him in Snowchester, but what he really _doesn't_ like is having to remind Ranboo of his impending doom every single goddamn time he comes out to Snowchester. "You're looking at me like I did something wrong, Tubbo. What, am I not allowed to come out here and talk to you? Are you too good for me?" 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, pressing a finger down on Ranboo's hand, watching as he winces again. "No, Ranboo, I'm looking at you like you're an idiot," he smiles, "because that's what you are."

"Rude."

"If you tell me that you're coming to come out here and visit me," Tubbo continues, narrowing his eyes at the man, "then I'd be able to make sure _this_ doesn't happen," Tubbo motions to the gauze and burn cream and bandages that are scattered around the both of them. "Every single time you come out here, you get more burns. Ranboo," Tubbo sighs, leaning back in his chair, leveling his friend with the most serious look that he can manage. "Burns _suck_. You really don't want me to have to rewrap your hands every day and a half to keep putting more burn cream on the wounds. Trust me, it's like, the actual worst." Tubbo remembers having to have Tommy and Wilbur do that for him. He remembers the pain and agony and feeling of his skin being torn off. He felt like he was dying, and he doesn't want his best friend to have to go through that, too. 

Ranboo looks away, nodding a few times, having the good idea to at least look a little guilty. "Alright. Sorry," he offers a sort-of smile, sheepishly looking up at Tubbo. "I'll make sure to tell you when I'm on my way, will that make you feel better? I don't really think it's that big of a deal, Tubbo. I don't get hurt all _that_ often." 

"Every single time you come to visit me," Tubbo sighs, "you get hurt. That's like, more than seven times a week, Ranboo." 

A beat of silence passes them by, and Ranboo quietly murmurs something under his breath, so softly that Tubbo can't even begin to try and pick up on what Ranboo said. There's a few more moments of quiet, only punctured by quiet breathing shared between the two of them, which isn't all that abnormal. Silence is comfortable when it's shared between them. Tubbo doesn't feel like he has to fill the air with words that he really doesn't want to say, and he knows that Ranboo feels the same. It's one of the things that he treasures the most about their friendship. Tubbo treasures all of it, of course, but he really likes that specific bit of it. It's nice, to not have to constantly be talking to be comfortable. It sort of makes him feel like he's at home. Tubbo has never felt something like this other than when he's with Tommy, and it's just..nice. It's really, really nice. 

"Okay," Ranboo murmurs, a little louder this time. "Alright, I get it, I'm sorry. I'll start telling you whenever I want to come and visit. Maybe we can set up a time? Would that work?" He asks. "Like..maybe in the morning, or midday, or something like that, you know? So we've got a set time for when I'll be on my way. That way this doesn't happen as often. I really don't mind it, though," Ranboo tells him. "The whole getting hurt thing, you know? It means I get to see you, so it really isn't all that bad. Wait," Ranboo blinks, a nervous smile stretching across his face. "That sounds weird, I didn't mean it like..you know, I meant.." 

Tubbo grins at him, nodding a few times as he continues to wrap gauze around Ranboo's hands. "I know what you mean, don't worry. You just love me that much, huh, Ranboo?" Ranboo rolls his eyes, that nervousness and awkwardness falling off his face almost immediately at Tubbo's words. "It's okay, I know exactly what you mean. You love me more than anything or anyone else, it's fine, you don't have to say it," he continues, beaming as he speaks. "I totally know what you mean. Your love for me is eternal, undying, unlimited, un-"

Ranboo sighs, throwing his head back. Dramatically. Ranboo is very dramatic, Tubbo's learnt. It's sort of funny, it's sort of endearing. "I actually hate you. Love is the opposite of what I feel for you," Tubbo laughs, grinning a little more at the hybrid. "What? I'm being entirely serious, Tubbo. Hatred is all I feel for you. It's just pure hate. Like, actually, it's just pure, raw hatred." 

"Uh-huh," Tubbo nods along with the words, beaming. "I'm sure that's exactly what you feel, mhm," he giggles, moving back for a second. "Hands up," Tubbo tells him, and Ranboo does as he's told, holding up his hands. Tubbo stares at them, his eyes scanning over his wrist and the palms of his hands. He's done a pretty good job, he'd like to think, but he could definitely do better. It wouldn't kill either one of them to sit here for another hour so Tubbo can get it a hundred percent right. "Alright, back on the table. We're gonna sit here for a bit longer." Ranboo sighs, dramatically as ever.

"Do we have to?"

"Ranboo," Tubbo stares at him, careful to not actually make eye contact. He stares at Ranboo's forehead instead, just like he always does. "Do you _want_ to die of an infection?" Tubbo remembers the last time that _he_ had an infection, and it was the worst. He doesn't want to have to have Ranboo go through that, especially with something that could be avoidable if he wasn't so stubborn. 

"That sounds sort of festive, if I'm being entirely honest." 

Tubbo sighs. "No, you do not want to die of an infection."

"How do you know?" 

Tubbo wonders how illegal it would be for him to beat Ranboo to death. Probably not very illegal, he thinks. Tubbo sighs again, leaning further back in his chair for a few moments before he moves forwards again, taking Ranboo's hand in his own. He picks up the burn cream and gauze again, tapping his foot against the ground as he silently works. It doesn't look like it's that bad of a burn, it isn't as bad as the others. Ranboo got lucky this time, Tubbo thinks. "Because I've almost died of multiple infections," Tubbo rolls his eyes. "It's not very festive, Ranboo. It's sort of like..the least festive thing I've ever experienced. And I've literally been _shot_."

"Ah," Ranboo nods, making a small noise of pain. Tubbo flinches back, trying his best to not accidentally hurt his best friend. It's difficult to do any of this without causing Ranboo any pain, but he's trying his best. "You know, um, I'm really.." Ranboo trails off. "Thank you, that's what I'm trying to get at. For all of this. I know that you don't have to but you do it anyways, and it's really nice of you, and I just.." he sighs. "Thank you, Tubbo, that's what I'm trying to say. Seriously. Thank you. You really don't have to do any of this." Tubbo smiles, ducking his head at the words. Ranboo really is way too kind to him, he thinks. 

"Ranboo, of course I have to do this. You're my best friend," he beams at him, feeling something like giddy happiness settle in his chest. He's always happy whenever he's with Ranboo. Ranboo always manages to make him happy, no matter what. It's one of his talents. "Plus, I want to, anyways. And I also don't trust anyone else to do this," Tubbo laughs, lifting Ranboo's hands up. "I'm pretty good at taking care of injuries and stuff. Wilbur taught me, _way_ back in the day."

"Back in the day," Ranboo repeats. "Okay, old man. Whatever you say." 

Tubbo grins at him, though he can't help but roll his eyes. "Old man?" He leans back a little, setting Ranboo's hand back on the table. "This old man is going to kick your ass if you're not careful, Mr. Boo." 

"Mr. Boo," Ranboo repeats, his eyes shining, a wide grin stretching out across his face. "That's a new one. I've never been called Mr. Boo before. Did you just come up with that?" He asks, raising an eyebrow up to his horns. "Tubbo, your creativity will never fail to both amaze and terrify me. You literally came up with the plan of nukes right after you helped me sew up my coat. Ingenuity and a penchant for mass destruction really does make up your entire personality, doesn't it?" 

Tubbo grins, nodding a few times. "Yes, yes. Nukes aren't even always used for mass destruction, Ranboo. I'm responsible with them! I keep them out of reach of children, you know. Like you," he beams. "That's why you're not allowed in the nuke room."

"You have a _nuke room?_ " Ranboo asks, his eyes widening almost comically. 

"Yes," Tubbo confirms, "and you're not allowed in it," Ranboo looks at him, almost looking sad. He pouts, jutting out his bottom lip as he stares at Tubbo with wide eyes, very apparently trying to make himself cry. Tubbo watches as a tiny smile appears on Ranboo's face before the half-Enderman snaps his head up, staring up at the sun. "Ranboo!" Tubbo grabs his arm, tugging at his sleeve, unable to hold back his laughter. "You're so dramatic, stop it!"

"I'm sad!" Ranboo laughs, shoving back at him, grinning so hard that it has to hurt. "You're making me cry, Tubbo, I'm crying! See?" He gestures up to his eyes, which are shining ever so slightly. "I'm crying, look! I'm crying, Tubbo, I'm crying!" Tubbo laughs at his stupid friend, wondering how he got lucky enough in his life to get Ranboo to be in it. "I'm just going to start sobbing, Tubbo, I'm sobbing! See, look!" 

"You're not sad, that's the fucking sun!" Tubbo grins at him, swatting at his shoulder, careful to not accidentally hurt him or touch any of his burns. "My god," Tubbo sighs, shaking his head a little, still smiling. He feels his eyes crinkle up at the sides, he feels his chest hurt in the good way. "You're so dumb," Ranboo grins at him, leaning forwards as he raises an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that." 

"I'm looking at you like that," Ranboo tells him. "I'm looking at you like that, and you want to know what else I'm doing? I'm crying, Tubbo. I'm crying. I am absolutely bawling my eyes out right now, Tubbo. You've done this, you did this to me." 

Tubbo sighs, crossing his arms as he stares at the man in front of him. "You are so unbelievably lucky, Ranboo," Tubbo grins, leaning forwards again to take Ranboo's hand in his own once more. He turns it over, running his fingers over the gauze on Ranboo's palm. When Ranboo doesn't wince or flinch or jerk his hand back, Tubbo smiles. He's done a pretty good job, he thinks. "You can't feel anything?"

"A bit of pain," Ranboo admits. "Not a lot, but a little bit. Thank you, Tubbo. For the..all of this. It's really appreciated. I feel like I don't say it enough, but uh, I really do appreciate it. I appreciate all of this, I appreciate you. Seriously. Thank you, Tubbo. For all that you do." Tubbo smiles at his best friend, patting Ranboo's forearm, careful to not disturb any of his burns. 

"Of course, Ranboo. You don't have to thank me any more than you already do. You already say it enough, don't worry," Tubbo assures him. "I'm just glad that I'm here to help. I don't really trust anyone else to take care of burns the way I can, you know? I didn't spend the majority of my time in _multiple_ wars learning medicine to be told off by some talking pig or whatever," Tubbo grins. "I'm glad it doesn't hurt as bad. It'll take a couple days before it goes back to normal, and I'd.." he sighs, tapping his fingers against the table. "I mean, I would suggest putting ice on it to stop the feeling of burning, but, uh.." he trails off. "I'm not really sure if that would be a good idea."

Ranboo laughs, beaming at him. "Yeah, that might not be the best idea if you think about it."

"Probably not," Tubbo agrees with a grin. "I think that the pain should fully go away in a couple of days. Three, maybe? It wasn't that bad of a burn. It might scar over, actually," Tubbo scrunches up his face, looking at Ranboo's bandaged hands. "If it _does_ scar over, you probably won't even be able to see it, so I wouldn't worry about it too much. Anyways," he pulls back his hands, holding them up. "Boom! I think I've done it!"

"You've done it!" Ranboo repeats, grinning at him. "You're a pretty cool doctor, Tubbo. I mean, not like I meet a lot of doctors, but if I _did_ , I'd say that you're probably the coolest one out there." 

Tubbo rolls his eyes, though he really can't keep the smile off of his face. Ranboo always manages to make him do that - smile like an idiot. "Yeah, damn right I am," he juts out his chest, grinning a little as he shifts in his seat. He pushes himself out of his chair a moment later, clapping his hands together as he stands. "Wanna go and spend some time fixing up Snowchester? I think I have a few buildings that I need to renovate, and I've also got this huge nuke I need to move. I think we could _totally_ strap it to your make and make you teleport." Ranboo blinks at him, shaking his head through a smile.

"I think that would be the worst idea."

"Nah," Tubbo grins, waving one of his hands as he takes Ranboo's in his other. "I think that'd be a pretty cool idea. Let's go, Ranboo! I'm gonna send you to the moon!"

And together they walk, laughing at each other and making up fake-threats, and all of it is perfect. 


End file.
